The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates generally to evaluation, whether manual or computerized, of designs (e.g. architectural designs) for example to evaluation of design space with regards to environmental and/or ergonomic parameters during simulated use.
In general, an Architectural design process comprises three phases, each phase comprising several steps.
In phase 1 an initial response to the design brief and site conditions is prepared as a set of models and/or drawings and/or diagrams providing optional design(s) for discussion with clients.
Table 1 (below) summarizes exemplary commercially available tools for different phases of the design process and their nominal functions.
In phase 2, development of a selected design proceeds to submission of planning permission after which, production of detailed drawings, material selection and specifications, are produced in conjunction with consultations with relevant professionals (structural, environmental, M&E engineers) and design iterations.
In phase 3 final details are resolved in drawings, approval by engineers is sought and tender documents for construction are produced.
TABLE 1exemplary tools for different phases of design process and their nominalfunctions.NominalPhaseFunctionApplication NameCompany1, 2, 3*ListsMicrosoft WordMicrosoftat eachText documentsReading Berkshire UKstageTables, GraphsMicrosoft Excelused toSpreadsheetsperform2D drawing,Adobe IllustratorAdobe Systems Incorporatedthegraphs,San Jose, CA, U.S.Arelevantdiagrams,taskslayouts.2D/3D drafting,AutoCADAutoDesk, Inc.3D modelingMayaSan Rafael, CA, USARenderings3D Studio MaxAnimations2, 3Thermal,EcotectSquare One research Pty Ltdsun/shadeJoondalup, AustraliaLighting levelsWinds.analysisAir flowAnsysANSYS Canada Ltd.AnalysisWaterloo, CanadaStructuralAnalysisGeneral CFDAcousticCATT-AcousticCATTanalysisGothenburg, SWEDEN
Artificial Intelligence engines are commercially available (e.g. “ILOG” from ILOG inc.; Sunnyvale Calif., USA and/or “BLAZE” from Fair Isaac Co.; Minneapolis Minn., USA).
Building Design Advisor (BDA; U.S. Department of Energy's Lawrence Berkeley National Laboratory; Berkeley Calif., USA) provides representations of day lighting, electrical lighting and energy analysis. Similar representations are provided by commercial products such as IES (http://wwwDOTiesveDOTcom) and Ecotect (http://ecotectDOTcom/home).
DI-GUY (Boston Dynamics, Cambridge Mass., USA) is a military animation engine, limited to military scenarios. DI-Guy includes no modeling tools and relies upon an external terrain modeling application. DI-Guy can be used for visualization or animation of a pre planned set of actions. The behavior of each digital soldier during the animation is tightly scripted by the user for specific actions and predefined routes or controlled using a joystick.